


The Graveyard At Dusk

by misato



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Fluff and Smut, Graveyard Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with minimal Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, i use male terms for his junk, written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misato/pseuds/misato
Summary: “It’s not haunted.”“Still. I would’ve gone with board games over headstones.”





	The Graveyard At Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> i know dream daddy is dead but let me dream

“The graveyard at dusk, huh?” Robert says with a smile that makes Damien’s knees weak. “I should’ve known better than to leave the plans for date night up to the vampire.”

He’s leaning mock-casually against the iron-wrought fence, smoking a cigarette and looking dashing as always.

“It’s a nice place,” Damien says in defense of himself.

“Nice is one word for it,” Robert jokes. “I would’ve gone with haunted.”

“It’s not haunted.”

“Still. I would’ve gone with board games over headstones.”

“I brought a picnic,” Damien says, unwavering, and he holds up a basket. “And you should really think about quitting. Your lungs will go black if you keep that up.”

Robert shrugs and drops the cig, crushing it beneath his heel. Then he opens the gate, wincing at the creaking sound it makes when it swings.

“After you, baby. Remind me to beat you at Scrabble another day.”

Damien leads him to the back of the graveyard, where a statue of an angel looms over the withering grass, and spreads out a blanket.

Halfway through their veggie subs, Robert finally speaks again.

“Why’d you bring me here?”

Damien swallows his mouthful and dabs at his lips with a napkin.

“I like it here. It’s quiet and calm, away from the neighborhood. Sometimes it gets to be too much at home.”

“Tell me about it,” Robert says. “You can only get drunk and watch The Game so many times before you realize you’ve gotten incredibly boring to be around.”

“I don’t think you’re boring.”

“Cute. Liar.”

That’s all he says before taking another bite and washing it down with a swig of lemonade.

“Did you bring me here to fuck, Damien?”

“No.” His answer is honest. “I like you. I think you’re intriguing.”

“Most people are only intrigued by what’s in my pants,” Robert says, plucking at the grass.

He’s finished with his food and now his fingers are itching for a cigarette.

“You think I don’t know what that’s like?” Damien says softly. 

“You’re right. Sorry.”

“Is that why  _ you  _ came along? Did you want to…?”

The other man snorts softly.

“Sure I want to.”

“With me?”

“You say that like you’re not the sexiest man I’ve laid eyes on,” Robert says, staring him dead in the eye. “Always all dolled up in your fancy getup. Of course I’d love to take you apart. Piece by gorgeous piece.”

Damien shudders.

“You don’t have to say that if you don’t mean it.”

“It’s true. I don’t lie, Damien.”

The sound of his name on Robert’s lips in place of a pet name makes him shiver.

“Kiss me.”

He blurts it out shyly, regret flooding his face as soon as the words escape his lips.

Robert grins.

“You only had to ask.”

The last of the picnic is swept off the blanket and forgotten as Robert moves closer, kissing Damien sweetly. His mouth falls open and he gasps as the other man sucks at his lower lip, moving over his jaw and undoing his collar. His breath is smoky and warm and he smells like good cologne and bad, bad things.

“Oh, fuck--” Damien chokes out.

“Not yet,” Robert says, and nuzzles into his neck. 

The feeling of unkempt stubble against Damien’s sensitive skin makes him bite back a moan.

Robert chuckles.

“I can feel your pulse, darlin’.” He darts out his tongue as if to point it out beneath Damien’s skin. “Jackrabbit quick.”

“And you say I’m the vampire,” Damien whispers, his words coming out in one shaky breath as Robert bites down gently on his neck.

“You’re no creature of the night, sweet. You know I’m only teasing.”

“I like it when you tease.” His words catch in his throat.

“Good. Can I mark you up?” he murmurs, his tongue smoothing over the reddened skin.

“Yes,” Damien hisses, and the other man practically pounces onto him, knocking him breathless onto the grass.

His hair tumbles out of its typical neat style and Robert grabs a greedy fistful, pulling him closer as he delves a knee between the other man’s thighs. 

“These, off?” He’s tugging at the beltloop of Damien’s pants.

“Yeah. Leave my shirt on, please.”

“Sure thing, doll.”

Those worn, cigarette-stained fingers begin working at his belt. Tugging his pants down and watching his dress shirt ride up over his soft stomach, Robert kisses over the happy trail that Damien’s grown so very proud of. Careful to check that the other man is okay with everywhere his mouth moves, he glances up pointedly as he slides his lips to the place between Damien’s thigh and his crotch, humming gently.

“Mind if I suck you off?”

“Not at all,” Damien breathes.

Robert pushes his thighs apart and licks a heavy stripe over his cock, listening to Damien’s moans as he moves his tongue to find the places that make the man’s breath catch. He sucks gently and feels Damien’s cock harden in his mouth.

Hands fly to his hair and Robert grins, hot breath puffing against Damien’s erection and making his thighs stutter against the grass.

“Pull my hair if you want. I don’t mind a little encouraging.”

Damien tugs hard as Robert continues sucking him off, pushing his head down cautiously. Wetness drips over Robert’s scruff and he glances up at the flushed man, wiping his mouth deliberately and licking his lips.

“You close, or?” His voice is rough, teasing.

“Already came once. I was about to finish again, but I’d rather do it with your cock inside me,” Damien says, always honest to a fault, and Robert sits up, fumbling for a condom. 

He tosses out a tube of chapstick, his trusty pink lighter, and a near-full pack of cigarettes onto the blanket before a condom finds its way into his hand.

Robert’s already more than hard enough, but he undoes his skinny jeans and pulls out his cock anyway, making a show of it as he jerks himself off.

“‘S nice,” Damien marvels.

He seems half-drunk off his first orgasm and Rob wouldn’t mind making him beg for a second, but he hasn’t gotten any in a while himself, so he’ll let him off easy this time. It’s with shaking hands that he pinches the tip of the condom and rolls it on, but the look on Damien’s face calms his nerves. He wants it. Bad.

“This okay?” Robert asks anyway, crouched over him, cock rubbing against Damien’s own hardness.

Damien nods.

“Definitely,” he says, and tips his head back, as if begging Robert to kiss his neck.

He obliges, sucking a mark onto Damien’s collarbone as he thrusts in gently. He’s tight and wet inside; his muscles are clenching around him in a delicious way that makes stars dance before Robert’s eyes. He fucks him gently, one hand tangled in Damien’s hair, cradling his head, the other hand on his hip, thumbing his sensitive cock.

Damien’s eyes flutter shut, his eyeshadow shimmering in the near-darkness. He’s beautiful and handsome and perfect, and Robert’s a little afraid to say the last one out loud, so he settles for a well-phrased,

“Fuck.”

The curse comes out as a slow rumbling sound, one that makes Damien buck and whimper, as if it’s gone straight to his cock.

“You can go a little harder than that,” Damien says. “I know you need it.”

He’s smug, as if he knows how good it feels to thrust into that soft heat of his, and Robert growls and pounds him harder.

“I think,” he whispers into Damien’s ear, the breath knocked out of his lungs as he thrusts in and out recklessly. “I think you need it too. Wanna beg for me, sugar?”

Then he pulls out, even though it kills him, and waits, his cock practically throbbing before Damien’s entrance.

“Oh, God,” Damien says, absolutely wrecked. “More, Robert.”

“Manners, darlin’.”

“Please,” Damien cries. “Please, Rob, your cock is absolutely fucking divine, please, I need--”

And then even Robert can’t hold back. He’s filling up Damien again, desperate to get both of them off. He curses himself for not teasing the guy a bit longer; he looked so pretty begging like that. (But even prettier taking his cock, he can admit.)

Damien’s making little breathy sounds, low noises that get increasingly louder as Robert fucks him harder, getting inches closer to his climax.

“Gonna cum,” Rob growls, licking from the mark he left on Damien’s collarbone to a place on his jaw that makes him twitch, and biting hard.

He finishes softly, his breath ragged in Damien’s ear as he slides out and pulls off the condom, tying it off and tossing it somewhere to find later.

His mouth is back on Damien’s cock and three of his fingers find a home deep where his cock was moments before, and he makes Damien come again. His cock pulses in Robert’s mouth and Damien pushes him back seconds later; he’s all too sensitive now to be touched any further. Another day, he’ll ask about overstimulation, but tonight, they’re both exhausted. They lie there for a little while, and Rob gets a little more snuggly than he’d like to admit.

“Thank you,” Damien murmurs, and Robert nods against his shoulder, pretending as if he isn’t smelling the other man’s hair.

“This is a nice place,” Robert says, staring up at the sky and making constellations out of satellites and hoping, in a middle-school-boy sort of way, that Damien will ask him out again.

“I don’t know,” Damien says. “Seems kind of haunted to me.”

***

“I didn’t expect you to actually be this good at Scrabble,” Damien admits, a month or two later, once they actually have time for a night in.

Robert moves another few pieces onto the board and Damien laughs, blushing.

“Rob, that’s a phrase, not a word.”

“I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U,” Robert says. “Eight letters.”

Damien tallies the points with a shy smile.

“I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hi shaun ;)


End file.
